Evil is as Evil Does
by notreallywritinganymore
Summary: Voldemort reflects on his past as Tom Riddle in Hogwarts as the evil comes out of him...in particular, one girl....
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is not my first story.  My first story was "When Destiny Kicks In."  But something happened to that and it was removed by FF.Net….  So I'm currently writing this story instead.  Okidoki.  And I am not J.K. Rowling.  Anything that you recognize most probably belongs to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Harry raised his wand.  He was tentative, still afraid that he would be marked as a murderer.  But then he reminded himself: Voldemort was already a murderer.  Voldemort wouldn't care about killing Harry.  Voldemort was the one who killed his parents.  He was the leader of those who had killed countless others.  Including Sirius.  His life had been taken away by Voldemort.  And now, he was going to take the life of Voldemort.

            He had trained for this moment.  Dumbledore had allowed him to learn the curses that would finally destroy Voldemort.  No, not the Killing Curse, as it would have almost no effect on Voldemort.  But other curses, combined to destroy the darkness within him.  Granted that nobody was sure if it would work, but Dumbledore had come up with it.  And he was the genius of all wizards.

            So Harry did the spell.  And suddenly, Voldemort was twisting around in agony.  He was crying out loud, screaming as if the pain was unbearable.  Harry had to remind himself that the pain was probably unbearable.  But he couldn't help but pity the person in front of him.  He could see Voldemort changing back into Tom Riddle.

            And Voldemort could feel it.

            They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes.

            Voldemort may not have been dying, but his life was definitely flashing before his eyes.  That was what was happening now.  He was not screaming because of the physical pain.  He was screaming because of his past.  His past which now was displaying itself fully before his eyes.  A past of a handsome, young man who went to Hogwarts.  The story of Tom Riddle, perhaps the most brilliant of all wizards to pass through Hogwarts.  But as they say in the wizarding world, behind every brilliant wizard who decides to go dark, there is a doomed witch in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

            _He was born in July.  His mother was a witch and his father was a Muggle.  His father, Tom Riddle, had found out that his mother was a witch five years after his son was born.  Tom Marvolo Riddle had never been close to his father.  His father seemed always to be too busy.  He had visited his father's parents as well.  They seemed too stuck-up.  He always wondered why his mother had married such a man.  She always said it was love, but is it love when a man comes home and doesn't even say hi to his family?  His mother had always doted upon him.  He knew that she loved him.  She spoiled him while his father ignored him.  Unbeknownst to Tom Marvolo Riddle, his mother had revealed to her husband that she was a witch.He was a coward, and that combined with his prejudice blood had caused him to abandon her.  His family, who had always disapproved of the marriage from the start, was happy to take him back in.  Tom had seen the anguish his mother was subject to.  It had destroyed her.  His mother had always been weak.  She had died of a broken heart._

_            From that moment on, Tom swore he would one day destroy the man who had killed his mother._

_            He was sent to a Muggle orphanage.  He was small for his age and had suffered abuse from the other children.  He had been quiet.  He had always known he was different.   He hadn't been there when his mother had told his father that she was a witch, but he still somehow knew.  When he was eleven, he had received his letter from Hogwarts.  There had been a witch stationed at the orphanage, waiting for when Tom would get his letter.  She helped him get his stuff from Diagon Alley and told him how to get on the platform for Hogwarts.  He never saw her after that._

_            When he arrived at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin.  The Transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore, just looked at him.  All the other kids there seemed to be kind to him though.  He was grateful for that.  He had been terrified that Hogwarts would be like his orphanage, where he would be picked on.  Instead, he was surprised to find that he had made a great deal of friends within his first month.  He found magic very easy to do.  The other teachers noticed it as well.  At the orphanage, he had never done well in his studies.  This probably had to do with his low confidence.  But now that he was at a new school with new classmates, he was doing better than anyone ever expected.  He was top of his class.  He loved his new school.  It was his new home.  He felt like he had finally been adopted.  He wished that he would never have to return back to the orphanage again._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, this chapter is done.  Sorry, I know that it's really short.  But it's kind of an intro.  But yeah.  So please review.  PLEASE!!!!!!  And if you want to read the first ten chapters of my other story, "When Destiny Kicks In," email me at ikobed801@att.net and I'll send them to you.  Okidoki.  So remember, REVIEW!  


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so this is the second chapter (duh!)  Um, yeah, nothing really to say right now….

_~~~~~~~~~~~_

            He had seen her only once before.  She was a Ravenclaw, and almost as smart as him.  Well, she actually probably was as smart as him, but who knew.  They never had any of their classes together until later.  Normally, Slytherins and Gryffindors had their double classes together.  This was probably because of the difference that existed between the two houses.  The magical community had been trying for ages to ease the tension between the houses.  Now, it seemed even more necessary to unite the two.  A threat was rising of a new Dark Lord, but no one knew much for now.  So, they went on with an almost optimism, though Tom knew that Dumbledore seemed a little edgier than most.  He seemed to know there was a threat coming, but he didn't tell everyone.         

            Tom was almost at the end of his first year at Hogwarts.  He had finished taking his final exams.  They were beyond easy, yet some kids were having a lot of difficulty.  Tom found that his favorite subject was Defense Against the Dark Arts.  It wasn't the defense part that he liked, but rather the parts that touched mainly on the Dark Arts.  His fellow Slytherins were mainly Potions people, but Tom knew that most of them liked it because it seemed simpler than most of the other subjects.  History of Magic was actually easier than Potions, but Professor Binns was extremely boring.  Tom liked Potions, as he liked the idea that a mixture of seemingly harmless materials could produce things that could hurt people beyond belief.  Of course, he hadn't learned how to make those potions in class, but he had checked out books from the library.  He actually checked out many books from the library.  He found these books more interesting than many Muggle books out there.  He read about wizarding legends, difficult curses, and evil Dark Lords.  He found the Dark Lords interesting, though he didn't know why.  

            He returned back to the orphanage during the summer.  The other kids had been told that he had been sent to a school for those who are smarter.  At first, kids didn't really believe it because Tom had never really done well in school, but a few Memory Charms here and a few Memory Charms there took care of it.  The other kids were pretty nice to him.  He didn't know if this had to do with his learning at a "genius school" or his growth spurt that had taken place at Hogwarts.  In any case, he wasn't bullied or anything.  Some girls even seemed to be showing a little interest in him.  But he didn't really care for any of them.  He had seen what happened when his witch mother had married his Muggle father.  He didn't even want to mix with other Muggles.  He would probably never marry a Muggle he dated when he was supposed to be in junior high, but who knew.  This world is a twisted place.  There was a change of leadership over the orphanage, however, which turned out to be a very bad thing.  The new people weren't very kind.  There was also the whole World War thing going on.  The Muggle world, Tom decided, was not a very wonderful place.  But he was probably only saying that because he didn't realize how terrible the wizarding world can be too.

~~~~~~~~~~

            Dumbledore watched as Voldemort reflected on his past.  He knew what was going on in his head.  Dumbledore himself partly at fault as to what was happening.  He had always known that Tom Riddle had something evil inside of him.  Evil is something that resides within everyone.  So why did it have to take control over such a brilliant young man?  Dumbledore saw much of himself in Tom, though he never told anyone.  That was probably because most people only saw Voldemort when they now thought of the man who had once been Tom Riddle.  They only thought of the evil that existed inside of him.  They refused to see what Riddle could have become had he not gone down the wrong path.  But that only further proved Dumbledore right when he said that it is our choices that show who we really are instead of our abilities.  Perhaps, had some things not happened in the past, this would not have happened in the present.  But everything happens for a reason.  And perhaps, Voldemort had risen for a reason as well.

~~~~~~~~

I know, I know, it's also very short as well.  I will warn you now that I am terrible at writing long chapters.  I am also very tired, so yes, I am very sorry.  I will try, I promise, to write a longer chapter later.  And for those of you who like tragedies, I will probably not be making this a tragedy.  I am more of a happy ending person….  So yeah.  Just letting you know now.  And also, I am putting this story around the late 1930s to early 1940s.  This is because Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone took place in 1991, so therefore the second book took place in 1992.  That would mean that the Chamber of Secrets was opened first in 1942, so yeah, that's my reasoning.  Sorry if the italics aren't working on the Tom part for this story, for some reason the uploading isn't really working or something.  I don't know.  It might, but who knows.


End file.
